Good Girl
by Dark Philisophe
Summary: YunaxTidus LEMON Yuna reflects on her feelings and finds a way to express them.


**I haven't decided if I'm going to make this a oneshot or a multichapter sex-fic about Yuna. Be warned, it does contain serious lemon and is not meant for younger viewers. With that said, do not send me flames about the age level of the content. Please review and tell me if you want a continuation. Also, as you read, you my notice this doesn't quite go with the game. I purposely left out the Ronso. Not that I don't like Khimari, it's just that I think Yuna wouldn't want him watching her.**

**Good Girl**

**Chapter I**

It had been so long since Yuna had been able to consider her own feelings before the feelings of others. Ever since she had been little, her duty had been to the people of Spira. Braska, her father, had been the last summoner to defeat Sin. Now it was her duty. She had made the decision before she had realized what kind of responsibility she was accepting. She was only now starting to comprehend what sort of sacrifice she would be required to make in order to fulfill her pilgrimage. There was so much in the world to live for.

Aside from her life, she had been forced to sacrifice more. The months of travel had been difficult and dangerous. She had been injured several times and her friends had nearly died to guard her. Still, that was nothing compared to consoling those who had lost their loved one after a sending. Such sorrow weighed heavily on her heart. Knowing she could alleviate such pain had made her feel strong enough to continue. The teachings of Yevon had given her courage and resolve. That was gone now. Yevon was a lie. Seymour was a liar… and technically her husband. Why? Why did she have to give up her feelings for Spira's?

She didn't want to be with Seymour. She didn't want to be with a wealthy and powerful man. She wanted to be with Tidus.

Thoughts of the young blond man made her smile and brought warmth to her heart. If there was one reason to stop her pilgrimage, it was him. He was always there for her. He could make her smile without even trying. The two had developed a bond that was stronger than any she had formed with her other guardians. She felt something for him that no other person could make her feel.

Yuna sighed and sat down against a large tree that overlooked the spring that was the center of Macalania Woods. She had told her friends that she needed to be alone, which she did. Her thoughts were all a clutter. Still, she wished that he would ignore her request and come see her. She wanted to be alone, but only if he was with her. She wanted to feel his strong arms around her. His strong scent was intoxicating. It made her dizzy just to think about it.

She leaned back against the tree and closed her eyes, folding her hands in her lap. Another long sigh escaped her. There was a sort of heat that was spreading through her entire body. It got stronger as she continued to think about him. She could picture the two of them together. She longed to know what it would be like to feel his tight embrace. What would it be like to feel him pull her close? How would it feel to be engaged in a passionate kiss with the young man? She licked her lips as she imagined the two of them together. Her hands unfolded and she placed one on her upper thigh. The silk skirt of her kimono was soft against her skin. She slowly drew it up, allowing the material to rub against her legs.

She lifted her body to pull her skirt up, allowing it to end around her waist. She reach down and planted her finger on the inside of her thigh. It slowly trailed up her leg until she reached her underwear. Yuna had never felt like this before. She looked down at the black panties, keenly aware of the moist feeling inside of them. She drew her finger up the front of her underwear, savoring the tingling sensation it brought to her. She could feel the folds of her womanhood beneath the small garment. Her body had never felt like this before. The feeling was getting stronger too. She was producing more lubrication as the heat inside of her intensified. She began to rub herself through her underwear, circling the small bump at the top of her vagina.

A small moan escaped her lips as the pleasure she felt spread through her body. The tingling intensified. The area between her legs felt like it was on fire. The rest of her body was heating up too, but not to the same degree. She pulled her hand away from her groin and began to work at her top. She untied the large ribbon at her back and dropped it, allowing the wrappings of her top to fall away. She cupped her breast in her right hand, squeezing it gently.

Although Yuna was a woman, she had never felt the pleasures of her body before. She was exploring herself in a whole new way. Her hands moved to feel the skin. She sat up and let her hands reach around her back to unclasp her bra. She pulled away the black garment and fell back. The summoner took her nipple into her fingers and began to twist it playfully. Another moan passed her lips as the small pink bud began to stiffen. Her hand repositioned so she could grab hold of the entire breast. The creamy white flesh tingled beneath her touch. Her nipple poked against her hand, fighting to stand up straight. She began the same routine with her other breast. Her fingers teased her nipple until it stood up straight and them she grasped the entire globe in her hand.

The fire between her legs called to her though. She was forced to abandon one of the breasts to attend to her more sensitive area. This time, her fingers slipped underneath her panties. She could feel the small bush of course pubic hair as her fingers plowed through. Amongst the small tuft of hair, she found her clitoris. It begged her for attention. She began to circle it with her fingers again, but now that she had direct access, the pleasure was tripled. She groaned loudly as her body continued to produce more fluid. She took her clit between her fingers and squeezed it lightly, sending waves through her body.

"Oh!" she gasped.

The speed of her masturbation began to increase. More and more pleasure spread through her as she spread her legs and threw her head back. The fact that her friends couldn't be far away escaped her mind. She was moaning loudly. Her body had never been so alive before. She began to feel pressure building up inside of her. It sparked more lusty desires within her.

"Tidus," she moaned as she imagined him holding her.

Her mind left her own body and went into a fantasy. Her hands took on their own mind and a finger slipped inside of her. The finger was his. He was lying behind her. Their skin was sweaty and slippery against each other. Her arms were wrapped around her body and his hands were working with her private area. He was pumping her with his finger. It slipped in and out of her. Another finger joined the first. Both of them slid in and out. She moaned loudly. Her hips began to move in rhythm with her fingers. The pressure was getting stronger. It was building up. She screamed loudly as it exploded.

"Oooooh," she moaned as clear liquid exploded out of her vagina, seeping out of her panties and onto the grass in front of her. Waves of pleasure hit her, one after the other. Her orgasm lasted well over a minute before the pleasure began to diminish and she breathed a deep sigh. Her hand was covered in her body's juice. She looked at it, her breathing still ragged. It glistened on her hand. She brought it to her face and gave a small lick. A grin split across her lips. She enjoyed the taste of her orgasmic fluid as she cleaned her hand off with her tongue.

Once her hand was clean, she looked around the floor until she found her bra. She quickly redressed herself and let her skirt fall back down. She stood up and straightened out her clothes. She wasn't a hundred percent sure what had just happened, but she knew that she felt calmer and more at peace with herself. Her stress and concerns suddenly didn't seem so unbearable anymore. She turned away from the spring and began to head back towards their camp.


End file.
